1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed or combination seasoning as a flavoring agent to be used alone or in combination with other flavorings. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a mixed seasoning, the use of which gives rise to the augmenting or enhancing of the aroma or taste of foodstuffs including dairy flavored foodstuffs, animal foodstuffs and savory flavored foodstuffs. More particularly, the foodstuffs and animal foods the aroma and tastes of which are augmented or enhanced are: